dream
by Syria13
Summary: people call dreams fantasy but what if these dreams were a warning who is the myterios man with teal eyes in rins\oc dreams and why is he appearing.The stangest part is a myterios woman with crimson eyes is in toshiros dreams as well. toshiroxoc shiroxoc being rewritten
1. stange dreams

me:hello enjoy subscribe and comment. toshiro disclaimer

toshiro:animchick113 does not own bleach she-

me:are you sure toshiro

toshiro:yes she only owns rin fujimaru and unfortunally azula

me:thanks toshiro the pictures are on my profile and... begin info name:ukitake, sinshiro [last, first]  
age:18 [me:same as toshiro]  
nickname:sin looks:  
virgin:yes speices:vizard name of sword:ryuu ookami [killer wolf]\ chi oten ryuu ookami za butai [blood stained killer wolf of the elements]  
unreleased form:  
shikai:howl at the blood stained moon ryuu ookami bankai:chi oten ryuu ookami za butai [blood stained killer wolf of the elements]  
name of second sword:akuma tatsu onjun [demonic dragon tamer]\ akuma tatsu kesaki [demonic dragon queen]  
shikai:take to the skys, akuma tatsu onjun bankai:akuma tatsu kesaki [demonic dragon queen]  
rank:captain hollow mask:  
inner hollow:  
likes:fighting, singing, drawing, dancing, trainig and pulling pranks on hinamori [me:sorry to people who like her i hate her so d= to u]  
dislikes:hinamori friends:everyone but hinamori, aizen, tousen and gin past:sin use to be aizens right hand man err...woman but found out aizens real intetions on the battlefeild and gave herself captain of the fifth squad with lutenant grimm [me:hinamori got transfered to squad 10 poor toshiro]  
family:twin brother grimm ukitake, byakuya kuchiki [cousin mothers side], rukia kuchiki[cousin mothers side] and junshiro ukitake[uncle on father side]

name:ukitake, grimm[last, first]  
age:18 looks:  
virgin:yes unrealesed form:  
shikai:raise hell, houkounin makai [servant of hell] bankai:mikoto makai [lord of hell]  
rank:lutenant hollow mask:  
inner hollow:  
likes:fighting, trainig, drinking and pulling pranks on hinamori dislikes:hinamori friends:everyone but hinamori, aizen, tousen and gin past:fujimaru use to be the gins right hand man in pulling pranks but fell in love with matsumoto on the battlefeild and gave himself lutenant of the fifth squad with captain sinshiro ukitake family:twin sister sinshiro ukitake, byakuya kuchiki [cousin mothers side], rukia kuchiki[cousin mothers side] and junshiro ukitake[uncle on father side]

name:mitsuki, azula[last, first]  
age:18 looks:  
virgin:no [me:*cough* slut*]  
speices:shinigami name of sword:unown unreleased form:  
shikai:none bankai:none sword spirit:doesn't know likes:flirting with toshiro and grimm dislikes:rin friends:hinamori past:she went to the academy with toshiro the only reason she pased was because she used her status as an member of the 4 noble house and she also fucked the teachers. she is now in squad 10 and going out with toshiro extra info:is part of one of the four noble houses of soul society

part 1

.:your pov:.  
.:dream start:.  
you look at your soroundings it was a huge lake with the moon light shining down on it. on the lake was a figure

?:sin

you:huh what

?:r-n aw-y g-t o-t o- h-r-

you:i can't understand what your saying

?:r-n aw-y g-t o-t o- h-r- i -o-e y-u n-v-r f-r-et t-at sin p-e-se h-r-y g- b-f-re s-e c-m-s

you:i cant understand you

the figure begins to fade

you:wait come back

the figure was about to say somthing when a voice interupted it

?:sin wake up wake up sin SIN

you:brother?

?:SIN WAKE UP

as you were pulled into the light you see the figures eyes they were teal the moon was moving you were so close to seing the

figure when...your eyes snapped open to see the face of your brother

you:uhg what is it brother

grimm:your late for your meeting

you:shit the captains meeting

you were about to take off your clothes when you noticed your brother still in your room

you:GET OUT OF HERE YOU BASTARD while saying this you were throwing random objects at your brother

grimm:all right im go'in im go'in sheesh

after getting ready for the captains meeting you bolted in through the door just in time to hear shorty[me:aka toshiro] say he was marrying azula

you:you quickly bolted to your position next to byakuya and unohana

yamamoto:late again captain ukitake

you:haha sorrry head captain

byakuya:you seem lively today sin

you:nice to you to byakuya

byakuya smiles[me:OMG ITS THE APPOCOLIPSE]

byakuya:why are you late

you:i had this weird dream last night

byakuya:tell me about it later with junshiro

you:'kay

toshiro:captain ukitake i would really like to here what is so important to interupt

my speech

you:i had a bad dream are you gonna make it fell all better toshiro-kun

after you said that you finished all the captains were laughing

and toshiro blushing

toshiro:no thanks ahem anyway you are all invited to mine and azulas wedding

and to kiras and matsumotos as well

after he said matsumoto your face went pale your brother is gonna

be heart broken

toshiro:something wrong captain ukitake

you look at him then spot your worst nightmare your brother came by the window just in time to hear the matsumoto thing and

unfortunally for you he went to go kill kira

you:aww shit

you go to draw your sword when... azula stops you when did she even get here

azula:hey bitch dont try to kill my man

you growl and grab your sword

you:howl at the blood soaked moon ryuu ookami [translation:killer wolf]

your sythe appears in a dark haze

you:crimson wolf fang

a huge crimson wolf made up of reiatsu appears and charges toward toshiro and azula and at the last second jumps and

smashes into the wall behinde them

azula:what the hell was that for

you:just felt like scarering the crap out of you

azula:you bitch who do you think you are i am part of one of the four noble familys

you:really well so am i atleast i didnt have to use my

status and fuck the teacher to graduate

azula:you bitch im gon-

she was then cut off by shorty

toshiro:how dare you say that about my future wife

you look at his teal eyes wait teal?

.:flashback:.

as you were pulled into the light you see the figures eyes they were

teal

.:end flash back:.

holy shit i was dreaming about toshiro

you:  
only speaking the truth shorty now if youll-

BOOM

?:BANKAI

you:grimm you are one fucked up person

in came this grimm and boy was he pissed

you:i hate you grimm ban-KAI

you:chi oten ryuu ookami za butai [translation:blood stained killer wolf of the elements]

you:shimo katachi, chi oten ryuu ookami shimo

[translation:frost type, blood stained killer wolf of frost]

and...

Me:the end of chapter 1

toshiro:be nice and subscribe and message

me:yeah what he said bye c ya next chapter

toshiro:bye 


	2. grimm is one fucked up person

me:welcome back to dreams todays chapter is:

grimm is seriosly fucked up in the head

grimm:watch it i know where you live animechick

me:is that a treat

grimm:no its a promise

me:hey azula quess what

azula:what?

me:grimm wants to marry you

grimm:what no *gets dragged away by azula* i'll get you -my real name-

me:bye bye on to the story toshiro disclamer

toshiro:animechick113 does not own anything except for sin, grimm, rins other half deed,  
grimms other half kyte and azula also their zanpaktos.

me:thank you on with the story

recap:

?:BANKAI

you:grimm you are one fucked up person

in came this grimm and boy was he pissed

you:i hate you grimm ban-KAI

you:chi oten ryuu ookami za butai [translation:blood stained killer wolf of the elements]

you:shimo katachi, chi oten ryuu ookami shimo

[translation:frost type, blood stained killer wolf of frost]

and...

begin

your\sin pov

and...

you:frost wolf

the dazzaling wolf made of ice made its way towards fujimaru

fujimaru:hells rage

you:oh fuck

you say as the colums of flames engulf you in their fiery depths.

hitsugayas pov

fujimaru:hells rage

sin:oh fuck

she says as the colums of flames engulfs her in their fiery depths.

while azula was cheering you were in shock sinshiro the woman you liked- no loved just died just like that

you:no no no no no!

your probably wondering why i am marrying azula well to tell the truth i hoped sin would get jelouse also i am going

to call the weding off because azula was cheating on me.

you:ban-

you were cut off by laughter? who the fuck is laughing i kill them

?:you really think that will kill me dear brother

wait a minute sin thats sins voice shes alive there is a god

as the dust cleared you see sin in a very scary outfit

sin:brother do you remember my other sword

grimm:no not really

sin:well then mabey it is time you remember

everybody:what-

sin:take to the skys, akuma tatsu onjun

dragon wings a dragon tail and dragon claws appeared along with a huge double sided sythe with the same outfit on

as before

sin looks up with a sadistic grin

sin:ready big brother

grimm growls

grimm:always ready sister i'll just take out my secret weapon

sin loses the sadistic grin and looks confused

sin:huh?

grimm pulls out a diary

grimm:hehem dear diary i saw him today he is even more magnificent then the time i saw him fighting gin

you were fuming she like somebody but who? sin was now back to normal and looking horrified

wait mabey grimm will say who it might be me you grin at that thought

grimm:oh how i love him oh how i love ichigo kurosaki

grimm was cut of by a hand sins hand 'god fucking damnit' you think, 'i kill ichigo'

sin:give me that

sin grabs the diary and grins

sin:oh my poor delousional big brother i knew you would use that so i took insurances

grimm:huh?

sin:this diary is a fake

grimm:what

'yes there is still a chance' i think grinning

sin then pulls out grimms dairy

sin:also this. dear my journal i saw rangiku again today it was really hot today and

unfortuneally and to my delight rangiku my love took of her top it was so hot,

so me and rangiku came up with an idea my sister specialises in ice and toushiro has an

ice type zanpaktou. we came up the best prank ever i got a picture of my sister

getting out of our pool and rangiku found one of toshiro in boxers, so i hid sins

picture in paper work for squad ten and matsumoto put toshiros picture in paperwork

afetrwards we went and hung out with hisagi and kira then we just

forgot about the prank until the decrese in tempreture

sin:GIRMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!

toshiro:RANGIKUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!

of course the plan wworked but at a price triple paperwork for a month but it was

worth it.

sin:grimm im going to kill you and rangiku!

grimm:haha whoops

and before sin could do anything a explosion sounded

?:RED ALERT RED ALERT AN ARRRANCAR HAS BROKEN INTO THE SEIREITEI

sin:wha-

just then grimmjow comes in and pick up sin and dissapers

everyone:CAPTAIN UKITAKE!

grimm:sisterrrrrrrr!

me:and finished prettty cool huh toshiro

toshiro:i am going to kill you

me:i would be nice to me if i was you

toshiro:who cares you took away sin i'll kill you

me:okay 'then grimmjow makes sin his personal-'

toshiro:okay okay you win

me:thank you 'delete' please message me and review this capter

toshiro:just do as she says

me:chaaa your so cute

toshiro:okay that is it this chapter is over

me:okay bye 


	3. story on hold

me:very sorry about not updating and all that

but unfortunally i have fallen sick and have

a tempreture of 39.2 degrees so this story will be stoped

for a month or so 


End file.
